Torn
by Bookish Doki
Summary: I thought I was normal. Well, not completely, but close enough that I wouldn't have been considered an oddball. That is, until he arrived, and my mind fractured. That fateful event birthed within me a dark, twisting split personality. And now she exists as a separate entity. Therefore, as of now, I am certainly NOT normal. [Yuri x Yuri]
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! I'm... kind of new at this sort of thing, but I will try my best to, umm... try my best?_**

 ** _Anyway, let's just get into the story..._**

 ** _Format for the setting is (Time; Place)_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

(Monday, one week before the Festival; Yachimata, Japan)

I inhale deeply, savoring the cool, clean air. It really was quite nice, not living in a big city for a change. What with all of the pollution, traffic, and bustle of the downtown regions, it tends to become a bit stressful. I'm quite glad that my family moved to a town farther east of Tokyo. It truly was quite wonderful here.

My feet carried me down the familiar path to Yamaku High School. Other students would typically be lethargic and reluctant to attend school on a Monday, but as for me, I simply couldn't wait to get back into the swing of things.

I round the corner and look at Yamaku. The sun shone brightly on its cream-colored exterior, accentuated with teal stripes. The Japanese flag fluttered merrily in the light breeze, welcoming the students back after a weekend of relaxation. The sight of the building filled my heart with joy and excitement, and my facial expression certainly showed it, as I smiled widely and proceeded to my first period class.

...

The final bell rings, as the pupils all over the school eagerly rise from their desks, elated that Monday was finally over. I, however, remained immersed in the novel that I was reading. It was called _Asylum_ , by Madeleine Roux. It was a very interesting read, keeping me hooked and unable to put the book down. Suddenly, a spark of realization struck me.

"Oh, my! I-I forgot about the Literature Club!" I yelped aloud to no one in particular. My teacher, Ms. Yakamichi, peered at me over her glasses and said, "Well, then, I suggest you get going, Ms. Takaya."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" I managed to stammer out, speedily packing up my things and rushing to the door. I shout out a quick "Thank you!" to the instructor as I leave the classroom.

As I rushed down the hallways and up the stairs, let me tell you a little bit about me. Hello, my name is Yuri Takaya, and I am a reader. Well, reader is an understatement. I'm actually more of a _bookworm._ I take solace in the world of literature instead of people. There's a word for that, right? Bookish, I believe it was? Anyway, I digress.

I reached the door to the Literature Club, room 3-320. I burst through into the classroom… or I would have, if I hadn't forgotten that the door was a "pull" door, not a "push" door. This resulted in me slamming directly into the wooden obstacle, my face slapping against the door's glass window. Dazed, I step back to recollect my thoughts. Then I yank the door open and (finally) burst into the classroom.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, everyone… haah… that I forgot… haah…" I wheezed, clutching my side. I wasn't very active, preferring to read an entrancing novel rather than put my body through physical torment in an attempt to get more in shape. The dash to room 3-320 really took my breath away, literally.

Once I was finished gasping for oxygen, I notice silence. I raise my head and glance around the room, letting out a confused "Huh?" as I did so.

No one was in the room yet. That meant that, even though I was late, I was still technically early. Yes! I let out a sigh of relief and slump into my favorite chair: far left of the classroom, third row. It was positioned directly next to the windows, giving me a breathtaking view of the school grounds. Not that I needed that at the moment, still struggling to provide my lungs with air.

I retrieve my book from my backpack, remove the bookmark, and quietly resume reading. Nearly five minutes after I started, a rambunctious pink-haired girl carrying a silver tray opened the door and entered the classroom. "Hey, book-face! Mind giving me a hand?" she called out to me.

"Okay, Natsuki, settle down a bit. Let me mark my place first," I replied, replacing the bookmark between the paper pages of my novel. I wearily rise from my chair and proceed to assist the girl with the tray. It was laden with cupcakes expertly decorated to resemble cute cats. Definitely representative of her "tsundere" style.

Oh! I should probably introduce her, shouldn't I? Well, her name is Natsuki Yasashi. She's been my best friend since junior high, even if she can be slightly abrasive at times. Her pink hair is adorned with red ribbons that trail in the air when she moves her head. Her sparkling rose eyes are usually seen with a fierce, determined fire behind them. That fire is easily her most admirable quality, in my opinion. Her bodily structure is… less so. She is much shorter than me, with approximately a 4-inch height difference between the two of us. She is a master baker, as could be seen by her tray of astonishing cupcakes.

"What are these for, Natsuki?" I ask the petite girl curiously. She turned and glared at me, as if she expected me to know already.

"Well, duh, it's for the new member Sayori said she was bringing today! Honestly, Yuri, do you even pay attention in here?" she retorted with that fierceness I liked. Nevertheless, I shrunk back from her, harmed by her harsh tone. "S-sometimes…" I whisper, hardly audible. Natsuki scoffs and turns her head away from me, proceeding to walk over to the closet. On top of being a tsundere baker, she was also a manga reader. While I failed to see how manga could be classified as real literature, to each their own, I suppose.

Just then, another girl rushed into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, everyone!" she uttered breathlessly, her white ribbon flowing behind her and nearly getting caught in the door as it closed. There was no mistaking that chestnut hair, or those startling emerald eyes; that was Monika, our club president. She was extremely popular here at Yamaku, with nearly two-thirds of the male population desperately wanting to date her. Not to mention she was very athletic, attractive, and intelligent. She used to be one of the foremost members of the Debate Club last year, but had left it for some reason. Perhaps she just couldn't stand all of the politics surrounding it…? Anyways, she founded this club with the help of the fourth member of our club, Sayori the vice president, who had yet to show up. I assumed it was due to her finding and bringing the supposed new member to the club.

After Monika caught her breath, she spotted me idly reading next to the cupcake tray. "Ooh, cupcakes! These must be for the new member we're supposed to get, right?" she inquired of me. I looked up from my fantasy world, startled. "U-umm, yes, they are for that…" I stumble over my words. Monika's face adopts a light smile as she looked at me fidgeting. "Oh, Yuri, you don't have to be so worried. I'm sure the newcomer will be very nice!" she reassured me. I look up at her and smile slightly as well. "Y-yes, I'm sure of that as well…"

Our conversation was cut short by the door flinging open yet again. Honestly, if this continues, it will fly clean off of its hinges! A cheerful girl bounced into the room, her red bow threatening to slip off of her peach-colored hair. "Everyone! The new member is here~!" she excitedly shouts, causing the others, including me, to look over at her dramatic entrance. And trailing in dejectedly behind her is…

 _Oh no… A boy!? Wh-what am I going to do…?_

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Well, that does it for my first chapter of my first fanfiction EVER. How did I do? Excellent? Terrible? Leave me a review letting me know! I'd appreciate the feedback.**_

 _ **That's all for today! Thanks for reading~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again, everyone! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Torn! In this chapter, much of the world-building is out of the way, so we can get straight into the plot! Fasten your seatbelts, everyone; you're in for a ride.**_

 _ ** ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All credits go to Dan Salvato and his team._****_

 _ **Format for the setting is (Time; Place)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

(Monday, one week before the Festival; The Literature Club)

I stare, dumbstruck, at the boy who had walked into the classroom with Sayori. He stood at a reasonable height, around that of my own, with shimmering golden eyes and shaggy brown hair that stood up in every place imaginable. All of that comes together to make him look… somewhat handsome, as a matter of fact.

 _Wait, did I really think that?_ I blush slightly, shaking my head to return to my senses. I could faintly hear him telling Sayori something about calling him names, but I wasn't paying attention, my feet moving me closer to the front of the room, and closer to him. My brain filled with white noise, and I was unable to think… My heart pounded strongly beneath my ribcage… _Why is my body acting like this?_

I mentally shake myself again, regaining my composure. I face the boy and put on a calm expression. "Welcome to the Literature Club. It's a pleasure meeting you," I uttered with my best impression of someone who wasn't having a complete nervous breakdown. "Sayori always says nice things about you."

Suddenly, Natsuki spoke from my right side, startling me slightly. Has she been there the whole time? Did she see my nervous quaking, my goosebumps, the sweat rolling down the side of my face? Surely, she would tease me about it the moment she got a chance. Maybe she would even bring up the subject in front of the new member…!

Her voice brought me back to reality. "Seriously? You brought a boy? Way to kill the atmosphere." Before I could scold her on her rudeness, Monika also began to speak. "Ah, Anon! What a nice surprise! Welcome to the club!" she exclaimed. Is that his name? Anon? _It certainly sounds pleasant_ , I thought to myself, dreamily closing my eyes. But before I could daydream any further, Natsuki's voice once again snaps me from my reverie. _Am I seriously spacing out that often? Learn to control yourself, Yuri!_

 _ **I can try.**_

My eyes shoot open in surprise. I… I didn't think that! Well, I did, but I also didn't… What is going on? Natsuki was saying something along the lines of "What are you looking at?", but I was too busy sorting out my own thoughts to pay any heed to her conversation. Then I heard a male voice say "S-sorry…" I look up in astonishment. Was that… Anon's voice? It was a mellow, baritone voice, one that could carry across a room easily. It was smooth and gentle, soft and sweet… It was absolutely beautiful. Oh, Natsuki said something rude, didn't she? "Natsuki…" I absentmindedly admonished her, although I had no clue what she had done. She let out a simple "Hmpf" and turned away from us. "You can just ignore her when she gets moody~" Sayori whispered loudly to Anon. Heh, I wish you luck with performing that feat, Anon. Natsuki's bossy tone and rough, high-pitched voice is extremely difficult to ignore, especially when she gets moody. Oh, was that out loud…? No, okay good. That could've gone poorly. Then Sayori turns back around to face Monika, Natsuki and me. "Anyway! This is Natsuki, always full of energy," she exclaimed energetically. _Ehehe, she isn't the only one,_ I thought with a giggle. She then turned to me. "And this is Yuri, the smartest in the club!"

Immediately, I felt a large quantity of blood rush to my face, turning my cheeks a bright shade of red. "D-Don't say things like that…" I stammered, turning away from the others and fidgeting with my hair between my fingers.

"Ah… Well, it's nice to meet both of you," Anon said to the both of us, then turned back to Sayori as she introduced Monika. I, however, was not paying attention, and… Ah, I told myself I would stop doing that! I return to reality to see Sayori and Natsuki squabbling over who would get the cupcakes. "Hey! I made them, I'll get them!" Natsuki shouted, visibly bristling with anger. Whoa, she's quite defensive of her baking. I have to make sure not to do anything that could offend her. "Sorry, I got a little too excited~" Sayori replied, pressing her index fingers together out of embarrassment. Just like with my playing with my hair, Sayori's trademark nervous tic was to press her fingers together. I found it to be cute; she really did act quite childish sometimes.

Ah, did I not introduce Sayori yet?! I'm so sorry, I'm so forgetful sometimes. Her name is Sayori Akemi, and she could be best described as a human cinnamon roll. She's sweet, and full of energy. She brings happiness to all the lives of those she loves, and you seldom see her without a smile shining brilliantly on her face. Her uniform is always untidy, as if she wakes up late every morning and hastens to get ready for school. Quite unlike my uniform, which is seldom seen with but a button out of place. It takes nearly half an hour to get quite right in the mornings, but I feel that it is worth it.

It appeared that we were going to the makeshift table we had arranged with five desks in the back-left corner of the classroom. I suddenly had an idea. "Then, how about I make some tea as well?" I mentioned, eliciting nods of approval from the others. I smiled in delight. _Now is my chance to show Anon how delectable my tea is!_

As the others took their seats, I walked over to the closet, where I stowed my tea set. I kept it on the top shelf, so as to prevent most people from "accidentally" knocking it over. Retrieving the set, noticing with delight that there was still some tea remaining, I return to the table, where Natsuki was proudly showing off her astounding cupcakes. I gently place teacups in front of each of the club members before setting the teapot down in the middle of the table, next to Natsuki's tray of cupcakes.

"You keep a whole tea set in this classroom?" Anon curiously inquires, directing my attention to him. My deep violet eyes lock with his bright golden ones. _Why are his eyes so iridescent and beautiful?_ "Don't worry, the teachers gave us permission." I reassure him, pouring the tea from the pot into each of the five cups. Although I would hate to admit it, that was a total lie. The teachers didn't know I had a tea set, much less stored it in the classroom closet. However, since I'm taller than most of the teachers, whom could hardly reach the top shelf, I doubted the set would be discovered any time soon.

"After all, doesn't a hot cup of tea help you enjoy a good book?" I added as I took my seat between Sayori and Monika, desperately hoping to find something in common with this interesting boy. "Ah… I-I guess…" Anon stuttered, fidgeting with his teacup. _So it seems as if he's nearly as socially awkward as I am,_ I observed. Perhaps there's more to him than is apparent at first glance…?

Monika spoke up from my left, startling me from my thoughts. "Ehehe, don't let yourself get intimidated, Yuri's just trying to impress you," she told Anon with a giggle. I clutched my arms close to my chest in embarrassment. "Eh?! T-That's not…" I shouted in surprise. I looked away from the two, absolutely insulted. _Isn't Monika supposed to be our club president? Then why is she trying to undermine my efforts to get closer to Anon?_

 _ **Perhaps it's because she intends to get closer to him first.**_

…

That wasn't me that thought that.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Sorry this chapter was out so long since the last one! I've had a few school projects to catch up on. Anyway, I want to wish you all a Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for reading~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 3 of Torn! So far, you may have noticed that the story has been following the script quite closely; however, all of that is about to change… Enjoy!**_

* * *

(Monday, 5 PM; the Takaya Household)

Shaking my head, I unlocked the front door to my house and enter, sighing as I did so. As I unceremoniously threw my backpack onto the pristine white couch in the center of the living room, wild thoughts ran rampant through my brain.

 _What is going on? What's wrong with me?_

 _ **What's wrong with Monika? Why is she so intent on foiling my efforts to claim Anon as my own?**_

 _What? I don't want to… claim Anon as my own! I just want to forge a closer friendship with him…_

… _**and Monika is standing in the way of us doing so, correct?**_

Nearly through the door to my bedroom, I halt, questioning my own thoughts. _What does that mean, "us?"_

 _ **I mean, US.**_

Suddenly, an overwhelming pain shot throughout my entire body, nearly forcing me to the ground. It required all of my energy to close the remaining distance to my bed and collapse on top of it, convulsing in agony. I clutched my head, which was searing with pain. It was too much! The pain… it was too great! Aah! Aaaaaah! AAAAAAAAAAAH!

My mouth shot open in an otherworldly shriek, my forehead felt as if the sun itself were pressing on it, I couldn't move due to the intense pain I was experiencing. There was a blinding burst of light, _or perhaps I imagined it…?_

And then, darkness. Silence. Absolute absence of feeling. I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I couldn't feel anything. No pain, no contact, no… sensation at all. It was as if my senses had been disabled. I frantically whirl around, desperate to see something, _anything_ , in this all-encompassing void. I open my mouth to shout, but no sound came out. A sinking feeling of hopelessness began to set in: _This is it. This must be what nonexistence is._

* * *

"Aaaah!"

I sat up in bed, screaming. "WhereamIwhat'sgoingonwhatthehelljusthappened?" I spout maniacally, twisting and turning to observe my surroundings. _Aah, I suppose it was only a horrible dream,_ I thought to myself, laying back down and attempting to calm my nerves. Still questioning what was real or not, I rolled over onto my side…

… and saw a girl's face staring back at me with deep violet eyes.

"Eep!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed and away from the female. "Who are you? Wh-what are you doing here!?" I loudly inquired. But something was not quite right… I lean in, squinting to see in the evening light. That galaxy purple hair, that tall slender body, those brilliant purple eyes, they looked so familiar…

 _Wait a second, what? No, no this can't be! How is this even possible?_

The girl, who had been watching the entire time, propped herself up in the bed, locking eyes with me.

"Why, hello there, me. Had a bad dream?" she quipped with a smirk, moving from the bed and standing directly in front of me. Her statement only confirmed my suspicions: that girl is _me._

"Huh? Wha-? How is this…?" I stammer, desperately searching for a way to explain the current situation. However, nothing comes to mind. _I'm drawing an absolute blank. There's no possible explanation._

"Oh! I suppose I haven't _introduced_ myself yet, have I?" 'I' said, drawing out the word "introduced" for some odd reason. "Well, my name is Yuri Takaya, and I'm a reader…. Oh, never mind. Just trying to make a joke." My brain was still reeling, trying to process this. My forehead still burned irritatingly. I absentmindedly rub it as I pose my question again. "Who are you?"

She, who was inspecting her nails, looked back up at me. "You don't know? Isn't it obvious? I'm you, Yuri. Well, allow me to be more precise. I'm your split personality. Although, 'split' seems to have taken on a whole new meaning, hasn't it?" she explained, giggling. I was still attempting to find an explanation for all of this, when my eyes landed on a red book on the bedroom floor, a book with an ominous eye-shaped symbol on the cover…

* * *

(Flashback: 4:45 PM; the streets of Yachimata)

 _I still silently cursed Monika in my mind, my eyes fixated on the sidewalk beneath my feet._ Damn you, Monika! Why must you make things so difficult? _I think to myself, wringing my fists in anger. Suddenly, a heavy object hits me in the head taking me by surprise._

" _Ow…" I mutter, rubbing the resulting lump. I look around for the source of the offending object, then for the object itself. "Hm? What's this?" I quietly murmur to myself, noticing a large red book laying on the ground. Judging by its size and heft, it would be a safe assumption that this is what smacked into my head._

 _Intrigued, I lift the book from the ground, surprised by how heavy it is. I eagerly flip through the pages of my newfound novel, only to find… blank. All of the pages, blank. Utterly perplexed, I hold the book in my arms as I continue on my path home. I don't know what this book is, but it may be important…_

* * *

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. _Does this have to do with that strange book?_ I wondered, putting my hand to my face in thought. The other Yuri noticed me deep in my own mind and spoke up. "Um, hello? What are you thinking about?" she questioned. I looked up at her, noticing the small pitch difference in our voices; her voice was just ever so slightly deeper than mine. I turned on the light switch near my door and was shocked by what I saw: _This other Yuri was translucent!_ She seemed only half opaque! It was as if she were merely an astral projection!

"Care for me to explain?" she said, noticing my obvious surprise at her transparency. I nodded, curious as to what astral Yuri had to say for herself.

"Well, you see Yuri, I'm merely a manifestation of your negative side. A ghost, in a sense. Your likely assumption that the book is responsible for this is probably correct. Those thoughts you were having that didn't seem as if they belonged to you? They were me, calling out to you, trying to escape the confines of your mind. Apparently, due to that book, I have succeeded."

I gaped at Dark Yuri in amazement. Such things simply weren't possible, or at least, I didn't think they were. I sat down on the bed, my brain (still) working hysterically to understand all of this new information. She places a surprisingly solid hand on my shoulder in comfort. "Hey, it's okay, Light Yuri. How about I make some tea?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Aaaaaaaaand this is the part where the story starts to pick up! Now there are two Yuris! What will the future hold for them? And what about Anon? Stay tuned to find out!**_

 _ **Oh, and by the way, be sure to follow this story to track new chapters as they come out. Thanks for reading~**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! I'm very sorry that this chapter took such a long time to come out. I had a large amount of schoolwork to complete, not to mention SATs have recently passed. Anyway, I'll try to stick to putting out a chapter every Wednesday. Now let's answer some reviews!**_

 _ **Kim: Hell yeah it is! This is gonna be fun...**_

 _ **Chayner: Same here, man.**_

 ** _Simply Guardian: Ah, I simply love reading your reviews. I'll hold you to that promise on those cabbage rolls~_**

 ** _And thank you all to everyone else that has reviewed! Now,_** _ **let's go meet Dark Yuri, shall we?**_

* * *

(Monday, 5:30 PM; the Takaya Household)

-Dark Yuri POV-

I raise my teacup to my lips, savoring the rich, full flavor of the oolong tea I had so masterfully brewed not so long ago. The cup itself is intricately designed; adorned with illustrations of flowers and a golden rim. The set of fine china was very costly, but I wasn't too keen on settling for any less when it came to my tea.

Gently setting the teacup back into place atop its saucer, I glance over at my "light" counterpart. To be honest, I knew little more about our current situation than she, as I myself was little more than a separate partition of her own brain. I did, however, have a faint inkling of what was happening. Nevertheless, I kept the information to myself, as I was unsure of whether it was correct at all.

She, too, was gracefully sipping away at her own cup of oolong. Her eyes were shut, and it was apparent that she was certainly enjoying my tea. It truly was a surreal experience, seeing yourself perform an action while you looked on. This must be what they call an "out-of-body" experience. Literally, I might add.

I sigh and lean back in the soft, plush chair I was currently sitting in. This entire ordeal, what with being ejected from my body as an astral being and all, had been mentally stressful, both for me and for… erm… the other me.

* * *

-Light Yuri POV-

 _Ah, this tea is wonderful!_ I exclaim to myself, surprised at just how flavorful the tea was. Oolong tea was my favorite, although I did partake in other flavors from time to time. However, oolong was typically my tea of choice, and I kept that flavor and that flavor alone in the Literature Club, to enjoy while reading or discussing certain books.

I slowly open my eyes, which had previously been shut in contentment, to look at my holographic self. My brain immediately started up once more, wondering of the implications of this supernatural phenomenon. _Could others see Dark Yuri? Hear her? And if not, then how would they react when she interacted with her surroundings? Surely they wouldn't simply ignore floating objects and disappearing food…_

Her violet eyes meet mine. She gives me a reassuring look, and I feel time slow considerably. Dark Yuri lays her left hand on mine to ease my stress, which must have been showing in my facial expression. "Don't worry about it, Light. Everything will be okay," she consoled me, rubbing my hand in a gentle, soothing manner. Slowly, I feel the tension leave my body, driven away by Dark Yuri's comforting smile. I sigh and pull my hand from underneath hers, nodding in agreement. "Yes, you are right, Dark. I promise I won't stress myself over this," I utter in reply, my brain slowing down from its earlier state of hyperactivity.

I glance down and, to my displeasure, notice that my teacup is now empty. It seems Dark Yuri had done the same, as she was now clearing the table of the tea set. As she walks away carrying our cups and the pot, I call out to her.

"Umm, hey Dark?" I ask hesitantly. She stops moving and turns her head slightly to face me. "Yes, Light? What is it?" she inquires in return. "Uh, I just w-wanted to say… thank you… for the tea and everything…" I manage to stammer out, my mouth stumbling over the words, my fingers once again nervously fiddling with a strand of my hair. Dark Yuri simply smiles and nods, before turning back around and finishing her task. She may not know it… but the warm tea and her soothing words really worked wonders on my nerves.

* * *

Tossing my uniform in the white basket that serves as a dirty-clothing hamper and donning my sleep attire, I travel from the bathroom down the hall to my bedroom, only to find that Dark Yuri was sitting on my bed, waiting for me.

"Sleep time, eh? Well, I suppose you should turn off the lights," says Dark, gesturing toward the switch next to the door. The statement confused me. "Eh? B-But… where will you sleep, Dark?" I inquire of her, flipping the switch off, causing the overhead fan's bulb to darken. She smiles at me in the sudden darkness, shaking her head in disapproval. "Well, isn't it obvious? I'm sleeping with you tonight, Lightie~"

My eyes widen at the word choice and playful tone. _S-She surely doesn't mean…!_ I feel a rush of warm blood flood my cheeks, reddening them to such an extent that I was surprised they didn't illuminate the room. I stammer uncontrollably, desperately trying to make sense of the situation.

"E-Eh?! I-umm, well… what does that…?" Dark Yuri simply giggles at my incoherent reaction. "I only meant that we will be sleeping in the same bed, Light. Don't get any funny ideas yet; we only just met~" And there she goes, doing it again. I sigh, shaking my head in frustration, nevertheless giggling slightly. I slip into the blanket next to Dark Yuri, the two of us still chuckling at the exchange that had just transpired. She turns to me and whispers, "Good night, Light. See you tomorrow…"

I close my eyes, already feeling exhaustion and fatigue overtaking me. My tired lips struggle to form a reply. "Sweet dreams, Darkie…" My breathing deepens, and I slumber more peacefully than I have in quite a long time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Looks like our girls are already hitting it off! This story is turning out quite well!**_

" _ **But Bookish! Didn't Dark Yuri mention she was Yuri's negative side?"**_

 _ **Eh? What do you mean, random reader?**_

" _ **Well, we haven't seen much negativity from her. I feel as if there's something very wrong with Darkie…"**_

… _**I have no idea what you are talking about. Dark Yuri's perfectly fine. Anyway, thanks for reading~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello again, everyone! The long-awaited fifth chapter of Torn is here! Feast your eyes!**_

* * *

(Tuesday, 6:30 AM; the Takaya Household)

-Light Yuri POV-

As I awaken, I begin to notice a significant absence of… _something,_ as if I'm missing something crucial. I groggily open my eyes and observe a surprising sight.

Dark Me is nowhere to be found. I'm quite certain we fell asleep in each other's arms, so how could she have extricated herself from my hold and, more importantly, where is she now?

I decide to quit pondering and take action. Slowly and sleepily, I raise myself from my bed and plod out into the hallway, searching for my missing half. Suddenly, I pause in my tracks, my nose picking up a delicious scent wafting from the kitchen.

"Oh, what is that delightful smell…?" I wonder aloud, my curiosity drawing me to the source of the scrumptious aroma.

Entering the kitchen, I am greeted by quite the sight. It was myself, standing in the kitchen, cooking on the stove. Although I do recall the events that transpired the day before, it remained an unsettling out-of-body experience, seeing myself perform a task.

I politely clear my throat, the sound of which could hardly be heard over the loud sizzling noises being emitted from the cast-iron skillet on the stove. Darkie perks her head up from her cooking and whips around excitedly to face me, her joy prominent on her face.

"Good morning, Light! I'm making breakfaaaast~" she said in a singsong manner. This brought me light amusement as I asked, "Is that so…? Well, I certainly can't wait to discover just how impressive your cooking skills are."

 _Seeing as you're nothing but a figment of my imagination projected into reality,_ I added in my head. Still, I appreciated the fact that Darkie, who is supposedly my negative traits incarnate, would be performing such a nice and generous deed.

I smiled to myself and walked over to the dining room, seating myself at the table and thinking about schoolwork… my friends… that new boy… and, most importantly of all…

"AH! I FORGOT TO WRITE A POEM!" I exclaimed loudly, nearly falling out of my chair in shock. Darkie heard my cry and ran over to check on me. "Light, are you okay?" she questioned worriedly.

Composing myself, I stammered, "I-I'm fine… I just forgot my p-poem for today, is all…" Dark saw that I was alright, and with a relieved smile apparent on her face, gracefully turned around and strode back to the stove, picking up her skillet to resume cooking breakfast.

Break

"Ah! There, finished!" I remarked proudly, leaning back to admire my handiwork as Dark walked over to the table, two plates in hand. "Heeeeeeere you are: one hearty and fulfilling breakfast!" she exclaimed equally proudly as I, setting one down on either side of the circular table and seating herself across from me. I blankly stare at the plate in amazement.

A large quantity of food is placed on the platter. I count five strips of bacon, crisped to perfection; three eggs sunny-side-up, just the way I like them; two miniature sausage links, with ketchup on top; two slices of toast, one with butter and one with raspberry jam; and a tall glass of orange juice to wash it all down. I continue to gape at the meal in wonder.

"H-how did you…" I choke out, still reeling from the sheer quantity of food. Dark sees this and giggles.

"Hehe, it wasn't too difficult. As it turns out, my cooking abilities are far greater than I had previously expected," she explains to me, taking a bite of a sausage. My stomach voices its need for food… _audibly._

Darkie notices this and giggles again. "Hehe, well, you'd better eat up! You wouldn't want to eat that meal cold, would you?"

* * *

(Tuesday, 8:10 AM; Yachimata Streets)

-Dark Yuri POV-

A fine breeze blows softly through my translucent hair as I saunter gracefully down the sidewalks leading to my school. _Our_ school. At this thought, I turn my head towards my good-natured counterpart. Her expression remains nervous and timid, but there's an added air of confidence about her that I cannot quite place, a new hint of self-certainty that was not present previously.

I then shift my gaze to the passing pedestrians. They glance at Light Yuri, possibly marveling at her… build. _I don't know why but that thought makes me unbelievably angry._ I shake my head and focus more intently on them. While they glance at Light, they don't even notice me. It's almost as if they can't even see me. Interesting…

An idea suddenly comes to mind. I voice my thoughts to my…self. "Hey, Light? I don't believe others can see me…" I say to Light. She jumps slightly, surprised at the sudden break of silence. Before she can respond, I suddenly dash into the street. Although the traffic isn't heavy, there are a fair number of vehicles on the road. However, none stop, slow, or swerve to avoid me. I safely dodge all incoming cars and return to my companion's side.

"A-Are you crazy, Darkie?! You could've gotten yourself killed!" Light exclaims in a loud whisper, to avoid drawing attention to what would seem like a purple-haired girl reprimanding thin air. I simply grin at her. "Well, it proves my hypothesis correct, doesn't it? I am invisible and inaudible to others."

Light closes her eyes and seems to be thinking intensely. I hope she isn't stressing herself out; that wouldn't be good.

* * *

-Light Yuri POV-

 _What? How is this… Th-This doesn't make any sense! How am I able to see her, but others cannot?!_ My brain struggles frantically (yet again) to make sense of the situation. I then feel a comforting hand placed upon my shoulder. I turn and lock eyes with Dark Yuri. She smiles reassuringly at me. "Hey, don't worry about it, Lightie. It's probably for the better, anyway. Wouldn't want people wondering how you suddenly duplicated."

 _She does have a point there._ I relax slightly, and focus. "Come on, Darkie. We need to get to school. We only have…" I glance at my watch. The time reads quarter past 8. "We only have 15 minutes, and it's a 10-minute walk from here. Let's go." Dark Yuri nods, and we continue on our path to Yamaku.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Sorry about the shorter chapter, but my life has been… turbulent as of late. What with final exams coming up for both my high school and college classes, I've been focusing less and less on my writing. However, in about a week or so, I'll have plenty of time to dedicate to my writing.**_

 _ **So, now we've realized Dark Yuri is imperceptible to anyone else but Light Yuri. This may prove handy later on… *wink wink***_

 _ **And now, time to respond to reviews!**_

 **Simply Guardian:** It sure seems like that, huh? She _maaaay_ take it literally, we'll see… 😉 Stay cheeki breeki, my boi. I love getting reviews from ya!

 **thewookie1:** Yep! This may get interesting… Thanks for reading!

 **PrinceCoda:** That's a good term for what is occurring. I'm gonna use that! Thanks for the review, kind sir!

 **Stareo:** Yes, I changed the description to better reflect the direction the story is headed. And yes, that is how the story will develop. You'll see. Thank you for taking the time to review!

 **Thisfanficisnice:** Thank you! I pride myself on being able to mimic Yuri's style as closely as possible, although my own personal style may have seeped in a little. Also, thanks for the criticism on that phrase, I might go back and edit that. Thanks for reviewing and providing that comment!

 _ **And with that, this chapter is over. Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello again, everyone! Sorry for the extremely long wait; I had personal issues I needed to attend to. However, hopefully I can get back to writing more of this story! But for now, here's the sixth chapter of Torn!**_

* * *

-Dark Yuri POV-

As we near the school, I steal a glance at my good-natured counterpart. She is engrossed in a horror novel about a university that used to be a human experimentation asylum. However, if the look on her face is any indication, she is clearly not enjoying it.

"Is there something wrong, Light?" I inquire. My abrupt start of conversation startles her a great deal, nearly causing her to drop the book. Fumbling with it, she composes herself. "N-No, I'm quite all right," she responds in a hushed tone. I giggle at her obvious fib.

"Oh come on, Lightie. You clearly do not like that book." I gesture at the now slightly wrinkled novel she clutches tightly to her chest. "Well, m-maybe…" she reluctantly acquiesces, looking down at the floor. I sigh and pat her shoulder in a comforting manner. "I don't know what it is… I used to love these kinds of stories, but now…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Lightie. It's no big deal. I'm quite certain that my escaping from your mind may have altered your personality slightly." I smile reassuringly… or at least, I try to. Because at that moment, I felt a particular urge to go take care of business. "Umm, Lightie? I need to use the restroom. Go to class without me, alright?" I say.

Light Yuri nods. "Alright, Darkie. Don't take too long though!" she replies in a bright tone. As I jog away, I call over my shoulder, "Don't worry, this shouldn't take long~" _Not long at all_ , I think to myself with a grin.

* * *

-Light Yuri POV-

I stow the novel in my backpack and watch as Dark Yuri jogs gracefully to the school's front doors. A quick glance at my watch tells me I have quite a bit of time before classes begin, so I decide to take a walk around the campus.

I witness groups of friends talking and laughing with each other. While I may not have many friends, the other members of the Literature Club are like family to me. Though we may not see each other much outside of school, the time we do spend together I hold very dear.

The gentle rays of the sun warm me as I relish the thoughts of my friends. Although I have always been more of a nighttime girl, I must admit today is an amazingly nice day. My eyes closed, I bask in the light of the sun, the cool breeze blowing through my long violet hair…

* * *

 _BEEEEEP!_

A long beeping noise sounding over the intercom signals the end of the morning and the beginning of class. My eyes shoot open as I jump in surprise; I must have spaced out longer than I thought!

A collective groan sounds from the students as they reluctantly trudge to their first period classes. However, after recovering from my startled state, I happily stride up the stairs to the fourth floor. _Calculus, here I come!_ I think excitedly, although another thought plagues me in the back of my mind…

 _What's taking her so long…?_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _ **Well, there you have it! With classes about to begin and Dark Yuri nowhere to be seen, what will Light Yuri do without her mysterious psychological counterpart? Tune in next time to find out!**_

 _ **Oh, and by the way, I apologize if my writing style has changed since the last time I posted; it's been a long time, hehe…**_

 _ **See you all in the next one!**_


End file.
